


Tug of War

by sabrinabea



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AU: Laurens lives and everyone is happy, Bottom!Laurens, Couch Sex, Forgive me for I have sinned, Hamilton AU, M/M, Top!Hamilton, fuck thomas jefferson, im so very sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabrinabea/pseuds/sabrinabea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there was one thing that John Laurens knew about Alexander Hamilton, it was that he was as defiant and stubborn as they come. And Alexander Hamilton had decided that he was going to hold onto this pillow as if his life depended on it. But since when was John one to give up a fight? </p>
<p>Lams AU where Laurens lives and everyone's happy (and horny)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tug of War

"I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM, I HATE HIM SO MUCH"

John Laurens sighed exasperatedly as his boyfriend walked through the door, screaming bloody murder. Laurens didn't need to ask who it was that Alexander was so furious at, this was a daily occurrence - routine almost. Ever since Washington had asked Hamilton to be Secretary of the Treasury, John didn't go a day without hearing the daily outrages caused by a certain other secretary...

"What did Jefferson do now?" John exhaled, taking a break from the letters he was supposed to be returning, looking up at the fuming man-child that stood before him. He could tell from how Alexander was shaking that he had been bottling up his rage for hours, likely because President Washington scolded him for losing his temper during cabinet meetings again.

"Oh, I don't know! Undermine every single thing I said today? Try to stop my plan from going through congress, EVEN THOUGH HE HASN'T EVEN READ IT!?" Alexander ranted. He yanked his cravat off of his neck in one pull, leaving it to flutter to the ground as he stomped his boots off and sank into the couch adjacent to the door. The young politician grabbed at one of John's mother's handmade pillows and screamed into it in frustration. It had been a housewarming gift to them when they moved into their small Manhattan house, and it was now covered in Alexander's drool.

John got up from his desk and walked over to the couch, staying as relaxed as he could among the sounds of his boyfriend's anguish. He always had to be the calm one when it was just himself and Alex, 'cause God knows when Alexander Hamilton had ever been described as "calm." He felt the couch dip down a smidge when he sat down next to Alexander and placed a hand on the other man's leg. Hamilton's silk pants were glossy on John's fingertips, but he was far more invested in the warm skin underneath them. He squeezed his boyfriend's leg, digging his nails in just enough to get Alexander to take his face out of the pillow and look up at him.

"Alexander, put the pillow down," John ordered. He reached out his free hand to receive it, but furrowed his brow when his absolute child of a boyfriend decided to grip it fiercely to his chest instead. John bit his lip and scowled at Hamilton, causing the other man to hold the pillow even tighter in sheer defiance. If there was one thing that John Laurens knew about Alexander Hamilton, it was that he was as defiant and stubborn as they come. And Alexander Hamilton had decided that he was going to hold onto this pillow as if his life depended on it. But since when was John one to give up a fight?

"I'll ask you one more time," Laurens warned, raising an eyebrow. "Give me the pillow."

"No."

And with that one syllable, John pounced on Alexander. In a frenzy of kicking legs and flailing arms, John managed to get a hand on a corner of the pillow, and started to pull as hard as he could. The futile game of tug-of-war continued for a good thirty seconds before Hamilton pulled back on the pillow with all his might, throwing it behind his head and causing John to land square on top of him. The two men's noses were a fraction of an inch apart and, after a beat of staring at each other dumbfounded, Laurens bridged the gap between them, pressing his lips to Alexander's hungrily. John could feel Alexander relax underneath him as the shorter man tilted his head up, leaning into Laurens' embrace. Hands started to wander and John found himself fondling Alexander's beautiful locks of hair, his hands combing through and gently tugging at the strands. He felt Hamilton's hands roaming down the sides of his body, with a final destination on Laurens' ass. A shiver went through John's entire body when he felt Alexander give a lustful squeeze, which caused him to pull Alex's hair a little harder than he had meant to, and he felt his pants begin to tighten.

In a swift movement, Alexander flipped their positions so that Laurens was straddled underneath him on the couch. Hamilton broke their kiss, and started to pepper his way down Laurens' neck strategically, placing his lips on all of John's weak points, making the taller man moan. Laurens' hips involuntarily bucked underneath Hamilton, grinding into his boyfriend, who he could feel was already hard. With one more upwards thrust, Laurens' forced Hamilton to lay directly on top of him, and stole his lips back for another starved kiss. John snuck his tongue between Alexander's lips, and a battle for control ensued between the two men's eager mouths. Meanwhile, Hamilton started to work away at undoing the cravat tied around the other man's neck, and John's hands made their way down to the seam of Alexander's breeches and started to tug them off of his hips, freeing Hamilton's erection. Instead of undoing each button on Laurens' shirt, Hamilton decided it to be more efficient to simply rip John's shirt open, causing him to buck up once more as the cold air hit his exposed chest.

This was by far the longest John had seen Hamilton go without talking in days, and he was determined to keep it that way. No talk of secretary Jefferson, or Washington, or the Cabinet. No talk of the god-damned financial plan that John had to hear about every second of the day. John Laurens was bent on keeping Hamilton speechless for as long as he could.

And so, inevitably, when Alexander broke away from the kiss to interject a thought, John merely placed a finger to his lips and squirmed out from underneath him, instead choosing to kneel on the floor in front of his trouser-less boyfriend. Hamilton raised an eyebrow, but his silent question was quickly answered when Laurens started to kiss the inside of his upper thigh. Slowly... temptingly... John's trail of kisses started to get closer and closer to the base of Alexander's erection, and Hamilton's ramblings turned only to moans of John's name like gospel. With a flick of the tongue, John finally made contact with Alexander's member, and Hamilton looked as if he was going to explode. Laurens' tongue swirled around the base and made its way all the way to the top, taking his time, lustfully taking in how defenseless Hamilton looked under his control. When he reached the summit, John opened his mouth and took the head of Hamilton's cock into his mouth and began to suck. With every second that passed, Laurens took more of Hamilton in, until his mouth was brushing against the base, tasting Alexander's entire length.

Suddenly, Alexander pulled John off from his cock, and instead stooped down to claim Laurens' mouth once more with his, in a furious kiss. He grabbed John around the waist and pulled him back onto the couch, lying him down where he had been, with Hamilton settled on top of him once more. John began to grind his still covered groin into Hamilton's, and Alexander took that as his cue to start kissing his way down Laurens' frame. John squirmed with each careful kiss Hamilton planted, starting at his cheeks, down his neck, across his collarbone and down his chest, passing by the navel, until he reached the hem of John's trousers.

"Your turn," Alexander whispered, making full eye contact with Laurens as he slowly began to shimmy John's pants off, letting Laurens' erection spring up. He immediately shoved it inside of his mouth and started eagerly sucking on John's dick, making Laurens' head whip back with a heavy moan. Instinctively, John thrust into Alexander's mouth, making Hamilton nearly choke as the length was forced into him. Alexander Hamilton was as good with his tongue as he was with a pen, and he was certainly putting it to good use today, as it circled and teased every square inch of John's cock. The friction of Alexander's mouth, slick with saliva and precum, was enough to send Laurens into a trance, his eyes rolling back and his hands reaching into Hamilton's mop of hair, pulling his head further down his shaft. Hamilton obliged, and worked away more vigorously on John's member, until Laurens knew he was close. But John didn't want to end like this, no matter how hypnotizing Alexander's blow job was, John was feeling an itch somewhere only Hamilton could reach.

"Go - go get the lube," Laurens panted, causing Hamilton's head to snap up immediately to the sound, a wild look in his eyes. With one last suck, Hamilton rose off from John's twitching cock, and jumped to attention.

"Yes sir!" Hamilton saluted, his own erection still furious and red. Laurens let out a breathy laugh as Hamilton proceeded to dash up the stairs to retrieve the lube, like a child fetching their favorite toy, tugging his shirt off over his head as he ran. John laid on the couch waiting for Hamilton, unable to get up, and languidly stroked his own cock, applying just enough pressure to keep himself sane while his boyfriend was upstairs. Every nerve in Laurens' body was twitching with excitement and need, and with every millisecond that passed, John's lust for Hamilton increased. He didn't have to wait for long, however, as Alexander sprinted down the stairs seconds later, all 5'7" of him completely nude, with a small bottle of clear liquid clutched in his hands.

Alexander bounded onto the couch at light speed, pouncing on Laurens, and kissed his boyfriend urgently. As he thrust his tongue deep into John's mouth, Laurens' could taste the two men's flavors and he hungrily kissed back. Laurens' hands slowly made their way down Alexander's body, relishing in how smooth his skin felt on his fingertips, and grabbed a hold of both of their throbbing erections. He began to rub them together, which elicited a deep moan from Hamilton, encouraging John to continue to stroke them both. As John began to tug and pull on their two members, Hamilton managed to unscrew the top of the small bottle still in his hands, throwing the lid to the ground, and gripped the bottle like a lifeline as he continued to moan into Laurens' mouth.

"Up," Hamilton commanded, pulling away from the kiss long enough to get the syllable out before their lips smacked back together like magnets. Laurens bit and pulled at Alexander's lower lip with his teeth as he slowly let go of their cocks, raising his pelvis and swinging his legs up in response. Hamilton rolled off of the couch and crawled to the other end, squeezing a sizable amount of lube onto his fingertips. He set the lube down as he clambered back onto the couch, taking a beat for the two of them to look each other up and down, each fully taking in the beauty of the other man. Hamilton was glistening with sweat and his hair was a complete disaster, but his eyes were alive with passion. Those flaming eyes flashed up to meet Laurens' own, and maintained full eye contact with each other as Hamilton began to massage the lube into every crevice of John's opening. Laurens' ass tensed up as the cold liquid made contact, but immediately melted into Hamilton's touch, his legs lifting up over Alexander's shoulders and bending around Hamilton's neck as he moaned. With caution, Hamilton slid his index finger into John, preparing him for what was coming next, and John's legs squirmed behind Alexander's head as he was filled. With the addition of a second and third finger, Hamilton began to spread and stretch John out, relishing both in how smooth and how tight Laurens was inside. As he twisted and curled his fingers, John began to plead Alexander's name, needing the release that Alexander's cock was sure to give him.

"Alex-", John squeaked, dipping his hips to force Hamilton's fingers farther inside of him, almost attempting to fuck himself on Hamilton's hand. "P...please."

"Okay," Hamilton whispered, slowly pulling his digits out from inside his boyfriend, curling his fingers and tickling the inside of Laurens' body as he went. Hamilton reached for the small bottle with his other hand and coated his cock with lube, lining it up with his pleading boyfriend's opening. As he pressed the tip to John's hole, a shiver went through the taller man's entire body, a reaction to both the cold liquid and to his immense anticipation. He felt a bead of sweat trail a path down the side of his face, waiting for Hamilton to move, and every nerve in his body was crying out. Alexander slowly, teasingly, pushed the head of his erection inside of Laurens, relishing in the tight heat surrounding his cock.

"Hamilton, I swear to God, this is not the moment to start taking your time," John hissed, needing Alexander to just hurry up and fuck him. John had spent years trying to convince Alexander to slow down and stop rushing into things, but he never assumed he would start to heed his lessons at a time like this. He felt like he was going out of his mind waiting and waiting for Hamilton to move, bucking his hips, attempting to force him inside, and pleading his name once more.

Laurens' then noticed the smirk that was plastered on Hamilton's face, who he realized was positively eating up the state that he had put Laurens into, and as the two made eye contact, Hamilton cocked his eyebrows. In a sudden burst, Alexander slammed the remainder of his cock into Laurens' ass, the other man crying out his name as he was filled. Alexander slowly pulled his cock most of the way out, grabbing the bottom of John's perfect ass to keep him supported slightly above the couch, and slammed into him again, and again, and again. As they settled into a steady, fast paced rhythm, the sounds of the two men's names filled the house, until they were the only words that existed to either of them. Alexander's balls smacked against John's ass with every thrust inside of him, keeping time for the melody of moans that escaped their mouths as Hamilton drove into Laurens' ass mercilessly. When Hamilton hit John perfectly on his prostate, it made the taller man cry out in pleasure and involuntarily kick his legs, which were still propped up on Hamilton's shoulders.

"There!" John gasped, his entire body tingling from the impact, but yearning for more. "Right there, again."

Alexander slowed the pace for a moment to gain his composure, aiming for Laurens' prostate again, and quickly thrust back into his boyfriend. As Hamilton hit the sweet spot once more, another cry of Alexander's name flew from Laurens' lips. They were both getting dangerously close to cumming as Alexander rammed into John's prostate over and over again, each thrust more intense than the last. Hamilton suddenly grabbed John's cock and started to stroke it in time with the movements of his own. Laurens' attention was now split in two as his pleasure was doubled by Alexander's efforts, and after one more thrust and tug, John came violently. His head whipped back and his legs kicked up as he rode out his orgasm, screaming Alexander's name and feeling his own hot, sticky cum running down his chest. Hamilton came a second later, collapsing the two men into a haphazard pile of limbs as he screamed John's name. They stayed like that for a moment, John relishing in the warmth of Hamilton's cum running out of him, and Alexander breathing heavily as he rode out the last of his orgasm.

It took them a minute to untangle themselves after Alex pulled his cock out of John. Eventually Hamilton managed to get himself situated lying down with Laurens, their legs intertwined and arms thrown around each other. Laurens placed a gentle kiss to Hamilton's cheek as he brushed away a stray strand of hair, and they settled in a comfortable silence, the two men breathing in time with one another. The sun started to peek in through the closed blinds of a nearby window, illuminating the room in a quiet glow, softening everything in Laurens' sight. Beside him, Hamilton bent his arms behind his head, staring up at the living room ceiling in introspective thought. He side glanced at John, and uttered three words...

"Still hate Jefferson."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry....(no im not)


End file.
